In Wolf's Clothing
In Wolf's Clothing|region = Skellige|location = Freya's Garden Larvik|level = 15|image = Tw3 In Wolf's Clothing.png|enemies = Lv 17 Morkvarg(Werewolf) Lv 15 Morkvarg(Human) 5 Lv 14 Wolves Lv 16 Einar and his 3 Lv 15 Warriors (optionally) |reward = From priestess: 50 / 85 From pawn shop: 50 , Deithwen, Torn-out page: werewolf decoction|previous = Missing Persons, Nameless}} In Wolf's Clothing is a secondary quest in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt that is given by Freya priestesses at Lofoten or by Josta at the Temple of Freya on Hindarsfjall. : Contract: Morkvarg : Sons and daughters of Freya, : Another year has passed in which Morkvarg plagues our goddess' gardens. Whoever musters the courage to eliminate this evil will gain fame amongst mortals and the favor of the immortals, as well as a prize from the temple's vault. : –Sister Josta Summary *This quest can be started from the main quests, Missing Persons and Nameless, or from the notice board at Larvik. When Geralt was on Hindarsfjall, either from his trail of Ciri with Yennefer or by reading the notice board at Larvik, he heard of a monster named Morkvarg prowling Freya's Garden. Whether he saw this himself from the abandoned grove or simply heard about it, the witcher inquired about this to Josta in the Temple of Freya or from the local Freya priestesses in Lofoten with Yennefer. Apparently the beast in question had a powerful curse that though having been killed many times before, kept on coming back each time to prowl the garden once more. This curse was allegedly cast by the late Archpriestess Ulve in her dying breath to bind Morkvarg to the garden because of his deeds. Morkvarg was apparently once a notorious pirate raider that raided his clan's own lands, stole from Nilfgaard, killed pregnant women, and all other nefarious things to children. There was only but one thing that the wicked man was known to fear and it was the wrath of the gods so he intended to prove everyone wrong by raiding Freya's Garden years ago. After his transformation, Einar, an alleged pilgrim on the day of the raid, was the only man that escaped and lived to see what sort of monster he became. Geralt then went to see the man by Larvik's harbor. As Einar was preparing to leave on a raid against Nilfgaard, the witcher asked him to recall what happened on that day. According to the man, Morkvarg had the priestesses bound and massacred whilst laughing so in the archpriestess's dying words, she uttered "You are beastly now - remain so for evermore!" This resulted in Morkvarg transforming into a werewolf who then subsequently attacked his men but could not devour them before turning to ash. Despite these events, Einar escaped by Freya's blessings. Though suspicious of Einar's sense of honor and courage for deciding to save himself instead of stopping the atrocities, the witcher finally decided to visit Freya's Garden to investigate the matter himself. Upon arrival, either with Yennefer or alone, Geralt witnessed the crazed beast up close before it soon ran off. Despite being locked out, the witcher found a way in by navigating up the garden's ramparts through the front stairways. After inspecting all the blood-smeared garden grounds of all its tracks and taking out any wolves prowling the area, the witcher confirmed that the beast could indeed not devour anything with all the untouched corpses lying around. The witcher followed the beast's tracks further in the garden to find a cave north past a sluice mechanism. Inside, Geralt found Morkvarg in his lair where he is heard talking about a lost key for the chapter house to Rramund, a dead skeletal dummy. From here, Geralt can choose to attack Morkvarg or go and find the key he mentioned. If Morkvarg is attacked until a certain level of his health, the witcher can then talk to him to which he'll explain his predicament of the constant torment of his everlasting hunger, undying existence, the fact that all he eats turns to ash, and that eating his own flesh burns his throat. The beast then pleaded to Geralt to free him of the curse and he'd surely reward him of the treasure he has left. The witcher can then choose to either, leave him, slay him, or feed him. If he is fed any normal food, it will turn to ash. If Geralt leaves or slays him, he will die and disappear leaving some loot along with some Werewolf meat and any of the food if he was fed. The witcher then inspected the cave to find a crevice in the floor where a draft comes through. Geralt suspected this possibly meant another cave system existed underneath Morkvarg's lair so he came back and worked the sluice mechanism that controlled a system of floodgates nearby using its two levers. Geralt determined that the lever on the right controlled which floodgate was set to open as evidenced by the shifting spokes of the wooden gear mechanism while the lever on the left controlled the opening of floodgates. After playing around with the mechanism, the witcher ascertained that the gate on the left past the bridge led to the canal outside the garden, while the gate to the center led further past the locked gate over the nearby ruined bridge, and the gate to the right opened up a waterfall with an underwater cave entrance underneath. The witcher dived down and entered the underwater entrance to find the flooded cave underneath Morkvarg's lair filled with the bones of his untouched victims that fell through the crevice. Amidst the bones, Geralt found the Padlock key that Morkvarg mentioned. The witcher used this to go back to the chapter house by the tree in the middle of the garden grounds where he was able to unlock the rooms inside to find Morkvarg's journal. Written there, it details the sequence of days that led up to Morkvarg's ransack of the garden. What caught Geralt's eye most importantly though was that it also revealed that Einar was a part of Morkvarg's crew who forfeited his share out of fear for Freya's wrath. Geralt decided to confront Einar with this knowledge to which led him to threaten the witcher with his warriors. If the situation is escalated, Geralt will have to fight Einar and his warriors without ever knowing how to fully lift the curse. If the witcher reasoned with Einar, he can reveal that it was him who actually cursed Morkvarg for crossing the line and killing priestesses. When Morkvarg was drinking with his crew after the raid, Einar used a cursed wolf fang pendant, given to him by his father who was godi of their village, to cut Morkvarg and curse him. In order to reverse the curse, Morkvarg only needed to get the fang but Einar refused to let Geralt lift the curse. From here, the witcher can either convince Einar or demand the pendant and fight him with his warriors. If Geralt convinces Einar to do it for the priestesses, he will ask him of one condition which is to kill Morkvarg once the curse has been lifted. If Geralt fights Einar and manages to kill him, he can still loot the Cursed fang from him and progress the quest in lifting the curse. Whichever way the witcher was able to get the Cursed fang, he returned to Freya's Garden finally knowing how to lift the curse. Geralt can either go back to Morkvarg's cave or explore past the central floodgate or simply unlock the locked door near the sluice mechanism to find a portion of the garden with a rundown hut. Upon inspection, it seems the doors have been broken down by Morkvarg and more evidence of the remains of the uneaten victims of the beast lie around the house. After examining a gnawed off chained leg, Morkvarg will appear by the door and tell Geralt about his experience of how warriors came to trap and chain him in the house so he gnawed his leg off in great pain knowing that it'll grow back later. He then subsequently killed the warriors to where there bones lie scattered around now. After his story, Morkvarg attacked the witcher to free him of his curse. Once the beast was put down yet again, Geralt can now decide on Morkvarg's fate which was to either feed him his own meat or give him Toradar's fang. If he is fed the Werewolf meat, Morkvarg will finally die calling Geralt a deceiver with a reward of a Salmian Brigandine. If Morkvarg wears Einar's Cursed fang pendant, the curse will finally be lifted (5-? )with Morkvarg rejoicing and proclaiming his come back to raiding the seas after turning back to human. The witcher can then choose to fight him (5-? )or ask about his reward (5-? ). If Geralt asks for his reward, Morkvarg will point him to the Loan Shark in the Bits at Novigrad to tell him that Morkvarg sends his regards. Now, the witcher may go and get his reward or assault and kill Morkvarg as he leaves. Whether or not Geralt killed Morkvarg after asking for his reward, he can still go to the pawn shop at Novigrad and claim his reward(50 , Deithwen, Torn-Out Page: Werewolf Decoction). Once claimed, he may go back to Josta at Freya's Temple and claim his reward from her as well (50 , 85 ). Journal Entry : If quest is started from the notice board: :: The Skellige Isles have a long and rich history. Scattered throughout their rocky lands are many mysterious ruins, elven relics, ancient woods, and natural marvels. One of the places that most stuck in Geralt's memory was the abandoned garden near Freya's temple. Geralt discovered it by accident, and found there was work waiting for him within - a powerful monster prowled inside its crumbling walls. : If quest is started through the main quest: :: Ciri's trail had led Geralt and Yennefer to a derelict garden in Skellige. There they hoped to find the man called Craven, who alone could provide answers to their burning questions. Unfortunately, they were first greeted by an entirely different individual - a monster known as Morkvarg. It seemed Geralt once more would have to stain his silver sword with blood. ::Freya's garden - once the pride of Hindarsfjall, nay, of all the Isles - had fallen into ruin. This had happened on account of a certain Morkvarg, a cruel pirate for whom nothing was sacred. The punishment for his deeds was a curse that transformed him into a monster and imprisoned him inside the garden walls. There he roamed for years until Freya's priestesses decided it was time to get rid of him for good. They promised a generous reward to any brave man who could drive him off - or, better yet, kill him. ::If Geralt feeds Morkvarg his own meat: :::Geralt decided to try an innovative curse-lifting method - feeding the werewolf his own flesh. Geralt's efforts were a partial success. The curse was lifted, but Morkvarg died without ever reassuming his human form. Considering the hideous deeds this cruel pirate had wrought, one's heart does not exactly burst with pity for him. ::If Geralt lifts the curse with the fang and kills Morkvarg immediately: :::Geralt tracked down one of Morkvarg's former companions who lived in Larvik. His jaw dropped to learn this man - and not, as was commonly thought, Freya's high priestess - had cast the curse on the infamous pirate. The man also possessed an object he claimed could lift the curse. Geralt took it from him, and used it to return Morkvarg the human form - thus rendering him mortal. Geralt then struck an expert blow to hasten the inevitable end this condition implied. Clearly he felt that years of insatiable hunger were not punishment for this man's many sins. ::If Geralt lifts the curse with the fang and doesn't kill Morkvarg immediately: :::Geralt tracked down one of Morkvarg's former companions who lived in Larvik. His jaw dropped to learn this man - and not, as was commonly thought, Freya's high priestess - had cast the curse on the infamous pirate. The man also possessed an object he claimed could lift the curse. Geralt took it from him, and used it to return Morkvarg the human form - and then let him go free. This might strike you as strange, dear reader, considering this former pirate's many sins and complete unwillingless to reform. Remember, however, that it is a witcher's job to kill monsters, not people, no matter how rotten they might be. Objectives * Talk to the priestess Josta about Morkvarg. * Talk to Einar about the curse. * Find the garden where the monster dwells. * Find Morkvarg. * Find the key Morkvarg mentioned using your Witcher Senses. * Get rid of the werewolf in the garden. If you decided to feed Morkvarg with werewolf meat: * Use Morkvarg's flesh to get rid of the werewolf, or find another way to lift the curse. * Kill Morkvarg by feeding him his own flesh, or lift the curse using the fang. (Salmian Brigandine) * Collect your reward from the contract giver. (50 , 85 ) If you decided to investigate further and lift the curse: * Find a way into the flooded cave under Morkvarg's lair. * Search the cave using your Witcher Senses. * Unlock the chapter house doors. * Search the chapter house. * Read Morkvarg's journal. * Ask Einar of Larvik why he lied to you about Morkvarg. If you decide to engage and kill Einar: * Kill Einar and his helpers. If you decide to investigate further and lift the curse: * Use the fang to lift Morkvarg's curse, or find another way to lift it. (5-? ) * Collect your reward from the pawnshop in Novigrad. (50 , Deithwen, Torn-Out Page: Werewolf Decoction) Notes * If you want to get additional rewards from Morkvarg, right after lifting the curse on him, choose the option After that, Morkvarg says that you need to go to the pawnshop in Novigrad. ** You must kill Morkvarg right after that. (1.22 bug or intentional?) Videos pl:Zadanie:W wilczej skórze ru:В волчье шкуре Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests